In the silence of the library
by SugaryLove
Summary: Ichinose Tokiya has often went to the public library. He loved reading books. But what happens when something, or rather someone, catches his eyes. {Tokiya x oc} I do not own Utapri only my oc.
1. Our hands met reaching for the book

**Our hands met reaching for the same book**

(~ Yukimura Natsumi's POV )

I was scanning the bookshelves of the library, looking for the book I had been reading the other day. It had captured my heart. And I wanted to read it again. My gaze fixed upon it as I found it.

Reaching out my hand to grab the book, another hand blocked my path. Our hands met and reflexed back instinctively.

I turned my head to take a look who it that was blocking me from my heart' s thirst. My eyes widened in recognition of the person standing next to me. Though he was disguised so as not to attract any attention, there was no mistaking he was Ichinose Tokiya from Starish. It looked like a dream, both vivid and unbelievable. It was too good to be true!

I struggled to say something but the shock absorbed the words. I had a feeling that I was going to wake up anytime now, though I didn't wanted to. I was drowned in his gentle eyes. Stop staring at him like a fool! I turned my eyes down as my cheeks got warmer. Stop blushing!

"Uhm..", I heard his melodious voice, "are you going to take this book out?",he asked.

I tried to gather my courage to respond, "No-no , I was going to read it here itself."

"It's alright, you have it. I'll come by some other day," but he didn't stirred. The silence grew awkward.

"Uhm... Okay", I said to end all this uneasiness. I reached out my hand for the book, when I heard someone approach him.

There were faint whispers about having only an hour off and the busy day ahead. I looked at the book in my hand, thinking I should let him have it instead.

* * *

Hope you liked it !

Yukimura Natsumi's my oc. She loves reading books and music. She is a bit shy but interesting. This will not be a long slow story.

Constructive criticism is welcome . Please review!


	2. Ren's wat of doing it

**Ren's way of doing it**

(~ Yukimura Natsumi's POV)

"Excuse me, my cherry," I turned to face my interrogator only to find 'The Heart Of All Ladies', Jinguuji Ren. his face was inches away from mine and my cheeks must have been as red as the clothes I was wearing.

"Jinguuji-san," I heard myself whisper softly and shifted my feet unable to bear such closeness with a celebrity. It was too much for an ordinary girl like me who never even looked at anything but books or music.

"Would it be of any inconvenience if Ichi and you read this book together," he said pointing at the said person. His wink made me blush but I fought over it.

I must have accepted the offer because the next thing I remember was me along with Ichinose-san sitting in the quite library, reading the same book.

Many a times our hands would meet when turning the pages.I would blush while he just smiled.

Eventually, the other's presence became comfortable and we began sharing our views together. That one hour went by smoothly yet quickly.

I would have liked to talk to him more but that was of reach now.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter!

I like how Ren would always call Tokiya 'Ichi'. It looks cute!


	3. Tokiya's troubles

**Tokiya's troubles**

(~ Ichinose Tokiya's POV)

That girl in the library had been really an interesting person. It's been several days, but still I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her thoughts refuse to leave my mind.

If Ren hadn't been with me at that time, I would never had asked her to read that book with me. I would never had known her so much.

It's funny how a person's reading interests can give you such an insight into his personality.

Such a fool I am, I didn't even ask her name, sending Ren away was not a good idea afterall. If he had been there, he would definitely have asked her, he is such a smooth talker with ladies.

I would like to meet her again. Maybe I should visit the library more often.

As all these thoughts wandered in my mind, I hadn't noticed Otoya standing in front of me and I bumped into him. I regained my composure as soon as I lost it.

"What is the matter, Tokiya ? You seem to be thinking really hard lately," I heard his concerned voice.

"Nothing". Now was cold !

I walked past him quickly. I don't want him know something like this. A desire that could never come true. There are millions of people out there and I meeting her again is a wish not even a shooting star could fulfil.

I should probably forget about her and focus on my work alone.


	4. First time is coincidence Second is Fate

**First time is coincidence, Second time is fate**

(~ Ichinose Tokiya's POV)

Though I thought all this, I still went to the library, not for the book but for that girl, this time. I wanted to see her again and talk to her once more.

Entering the library, my feet went straight to that bookshelf of our first meeting.

I found her, still buried in a book. Sure she loved reading. I felt a sudden urge to go and talk to her but me legs won't move.

I had no reason! I could not just go and say 'Hey', now can I ?

So I just stood there, planning my next move. I wish I could be like Ren. I felt like crying over my introverted nature.

As I was frowning over my lack of friendliness, I saw her close the book and place it on the bookshelf with a look of satisfaction. She turned and came face-to-face with me. Though we were standing quite far, our eyes were on each other.

Time froze along with me. Composure was hard to regain. I stood there, stiff and still.

She casted her eyes down shyly and my heart skipped a beat. She was about to leave the library when I came back to my senses.

It had been a coincidence that I met her for the first time. But meeting person again at the exact same place and time is probably what people call 'Fate'.

If I let this chance slip, I might never get it again and loose her altogather.

The girl, who had stolen my nights along with my heart, passed me with a tint of red gracing her cheeks.

"Excuse me ?", I called out her.

【 **A/N** : _I hope you liked it ! Now only one chapter is left, which is_ **"He makes his move"**. _Thank you for all you reviews and I really felt motivated to post this story faster._ 】


	5. He makes his move

**He makes his move**

(~ Yukimura Natsumi's POV)

I froze dead in my track. He must have been calling someone else. Though I knew that, I didn't turn to see who it was.

I heard footsteps approaching me and I was about to start again when I saw him stop in front of me.

"Uhm...", I felt uncertain, my heartbeat ringing in my ears.

"I am Ichinose Tokiya from Starish," he introduced himself though everyone knew him, "I had been thinking of you since we first met...", he shifted slightly.

I was thoroughly confused.

"..and I had been really rude not to even ask you for your name..", he turned to face me and his eyes met mine, "please forgive me", he was so earnest that I panicked.

"It-It's fine", I managed to reply, "My name is Yukimura Natsumi, it's an honour to know you."

He smiled, "If you don't mind, would you like to have a coffee with me ?"

My heart was going to explode, still I managed to nod and he smiled even more.

(~ Ichinose Tokiya's POV)

I can not believe I asked her out. Where in the world that sort of courage came in me?

I looked to her side and a thought crossed my mind, _'Meeting you was like listening to a song for the first time, and realising, immediately, that it would be my favourite.'_

I had found someone precious _in the silence of the library._

【 And it's done! I hope you liked it. : )】


End file.
